1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer security, and more particularly but not exclusively to methods and apparatus for combating pharming in wireless computer networks.
2. Description of the Background Art
The freedom and convenience provided by wireless technology make wireless computer networks very popular among computer users. It is thus not surprising that wireless computer networks can be found in many locations, including private offices, airports, cafés, and even residential neighborhoods. Unfortunately, the advantages of wirelessly sending and receiving data over the airwaves can be exploited not just by legitimate users, but also by malicious ones. Unlike data transmission over a cable, wirelessly transmitted data are readily available for monitoring and acquisition by the general public. Although encryption provides some measure of security for wireless data communication, there are situations where encryption is not enough to protect computers against security threats. Embodiments of the present invention address possible vulnerabilities in wireless computer networks.